Liste von Kpop Girls und Boybands
In dieser Liste findet ihr ein paar KPop Bands und Sänger. Absolut alle Top aktuellen Bands und Sänger sind natürlich nicht hier aufgeführt, aber zumindest ist eine kleine Auswahl vorhanden. Falls deiner Meinung nach jemand in dieser Liste fehlt kannst du sie gerne erweitern. Bitte beachtet dabei dass die Namen nach Alphabet sortiert sind, genauer gesagt wird nur nach Anfangsbuchstaben sortiert. Bitte keine Einzelnen Bandmitglieder eintragen nur weil sie Solosongs herausbringen, dabei gibt es nur ein paar kleine Ausnahmen. Entweder die Person hat einen sehr hohen Bekanntheitsgrad und ist schon seit längerem als Sänge/in aktiv oder die Person ist nicht mehr in einer Band bzw. ist zu einer anderen Band über gewechselt. Bitte nach Möglichkeit die dazugehörige Band angeben wenn du ein Bandmitglied in der Liste einträgst. Boybands *100% *1THE9 *1TYMthumb|400px|New Kidd *2 UHR MORGENS *2LSON *14:00 Uhr *2BiC *3RACHA (Untereinheit Streukinder) *5LIVE *5URPRISE *24K *AB6IX *Ein Prinz *A.Cain *AS *A-JAX *AlphaBAT *Argon *ASTIN *ASTRO *ATEEZ *EINE WOCHE *B1A4 *BAP *GROSS *Be.A *TIER (B2ST) *BEATWIN *BDC *BgA *Urknall *BigFlo *GROSSER STAR *BLACK6IX *Block B *Block B Bastarz (Untereinheit Block B) *BNF *BSS *Freund *Jungen Republik *BTOB *[[BTS|''BTS (Bangtansonyeondan / kugelsichere Pfadfinderjungen)'']] *AUFBAUEN *BY9 *BZ JUNGEN *CICI *CIX *Klicken Sie auf B *CN Blue *Code-V *Kreuzgen *D-UNIT *D-CRUNCH *D & E *TAUCHEN *D1CE *D1VERSE *Dalmatiner *Tag6 *DKB *DONGKIZ *Doppel a *Drogenrestaurant *DS Jungen *Dustin *EXO-CBX (Untereinheit EXO) *EXO-K (Untereinheit EXO) *EXO-M (Untereinheit EXO) *EBOYZ *ENOi *Epik hoch *ERREGEN *EXO *Fallanc *F.Cuz *FT Island *Gut fühlen *Vom Flughafen *Gott *Gidongdae *Got7 *Goldenes Kind *Geeks *GreatGuys *HEISS *Heiligenschein *HOCH4 *Markieren *Hip-Hop-Team (Untereinheit 17) *Geschichte *HITT *Heiße Blutjugend *Heisser Schuss (HOTSHOT) *Hyeongseop x Euiwoong *iKON *IM66 *Imfact *IN2IT *Unendlich *Infinite F (Untereinheit Infinite) *IZ *JBJ *JYJ *JJCC *KNK *K.will *K-viel *Led Apple *Wie ein Film *LU: KUS *LUCENTE *M.Fect *M.Pire *MY.st *MIB *MONT *M4M *Magnum *MAP6 *MASC *MAXXAM *MadTown *MBLAQ *MCND *Monsta X *Herr herr *MustB *MVP *MEIN NAME *N.CUS *N.Fliegen *N.TIC *N-Zug *NU`EST *NCT *NCT 127 (Untereinheit NCT) *NCT 2018 (Untereinheit NCT) *NCT Dream (Sub-Unit NCT) *NCT U (Sub-Unit NCT) *New Kidd *New Town Boyz *Noir *NTB *Offroad *Off the Cuff *OG School Project *ONEUS *ONEWE *ONF *OnlyOneOf *Pentagon *Performance Team (Sub-Unit Seventeen) *Phantom *PLATINUM *PlayM BOYS *PLT *Romeo *Road Boyz *Royal Pirates *SHU-I *SBFIVE *Sechskies *Seventeen *Seven O'Clock *SF9 *Shinee (SHINee) *Shinhwa *Signal *SNUPER *Soul Star *South Club *SPECTRUM *Speed *SR15B *SS501 *Stray Kids *Super Junior *Supernova *Super M *SVT Leaders (Sub-Unit Seventeen) *T-Max *(The) Legend *TEEN TEEN *Teen Top *Tempest (Pledis Boys) *TheEastLight *The Boss (D-NA/ DGNA) *The Boyz *The King *The Man BLK *The Rose *The T-Bird *TOO *TRCNG *TREASURE *Treasure13 *TREI *TRIPLEME *Tritops *TST *Turbo *TVXQ/ DBSK *TXT *U-Kiss *Up10tion *Ulala Session *UNIQ *Unit Black *Untouchable *UNVS *Vanner *VARSITY *VAV *VERIVERY *Victon *VIXX *Vocal Team (Sub-Unit Seventeen) *VOISPER *W24 * Wanna One * We In The Zone *Winner *W Project 4 *X-5 *X1 *Xeno-T (Früher Topp Dogg) *Xing *YDPP *Z-Boys *ZE: A *ZPZG Mädchengruppen * 1NB * 2Wenty's *2Yoon *3YE *4L *4Minute *4TEN *4 Morgen *5Puppen *9Museen (Neun Musen) *A.DE *A.KOR *A.KOR Schwarz *EIN SAMEN *ABRY *Nach der Schule *AiRiSU *ALLES-MÄDCHEN *ANS *AOA *AOA-Creme (Untereinheit AOA) *AOA Black (Untereinheit AOA) *Ein Pink *April *Ariaz *Ein Zug zum Herbst *Unglaubliches Baby *AQUA *Ayayaya (Hush) (Untereinheit IZ * ONE) *AZM *BaBa *BEBE6 *BBde Mädchen *BBPop *Beere gut *BESTie *Bikiny *BinChaenHyunSuS (Untereinheit DIA) *Blacc *Schwarze Mamba *Schwarzes Rosa *Blah Blah *Blauer Fuchs *BoB Mädchen *BONUSBaby *braunäugige Mädchen *BVNDIT *C9 Mädchen *Celeb Five *Kirschkugel *Kirsche an der Spitze *Schicker Engel *Chloris *Schokolade *Schokoladen Liebe *CLC *CoCo *Kosmische Mädchen *Crayon Pop *D-Einheit *D.Holic *Dal Shabet *Dara *Davichi *Schillerndes ROT *SCHICKSAL *DIA *Dorothy *Traumfänger *Traumträger (Untereinheit WJSN) *Traumnote *ELRIS *VORABEND *EVERGLOW *EvoL *EXID *F (x) *Fünf Puppen *Fanatiker *FAVE MÄDCHEN *Favorit *Fiestar *FlaShe *Aroma (Untereinheit Fanatiker) *Fromis_9 *(G) Ich-dle *GROW.B *Gräulich *Gate9 (GeeGu) *Gab NJ *GBB *Freund *Ggumnamu *MÄDCHEN-CRUSH *MÄDCHEN *Ära des Mädchens *Frauentag *Mädchen Alarm *Girls 'Generation (SNSD) *Girls 'Generation-TTS *MÄDCHENMÄDCHEN *Mädchen von nebenan *Glam *Kleben *Schönen Tag *Guten Morgen (Unterabteilung Guten Tag) *GP Basic *Gugudan *GWSN *NABE *Hashtag *Glück *Happy Pledis *Hello Venus *Hey Girls *HeyMiss *Hi Cutie *HIGH SCHOOL *Highteen *HINAPIA *HINT *Ho1iday *Holics *HONEY POPCORN *Hot Place *I.C.E. *I.O.I *I.O.I Sub-Unit *ICU *I LUV *ISE *ITZY *IZ*ONE *Joy Unit (Sub-Unit Cosmic Girls) *K/DA *Kara *Kiss & Cry *Kitten Girls *L.U.B *LABEL UP *Laboum *Ladies Code *Lalary *LAYSHA *LIMESODA *Live High *LOONA *LOONA 1/3 (Sub-Unit LOONA) *LOONA YYXY (Sub-Unit LOONA) *Lovelyz *Loveus *Lusty *Mamamoo *Maywish *MIDNIGHT *Midnight (Sub-Unit Good Day) *Milkyway *MOMOLAND *Melody Day *Minx *Miss A *My Darling *MyB *N-White *Nasty Nasty *Natural Unit (Sub-Unit Cosmic Girls) *Nature *Neon Punch *Odd Eye Circle *Oh!Bliss *Oh!GG (Sub-Unit Girls' Generation) *OH MY GIRL *Oh My Girl Banhana *Orange Caramel *P.O.P *PEACE *Pepe *Piggy Dolls *Pink Fantasy *Playback *Pocket Girls *Poten *PPL *Prism *Pritz *Pungdeng-E *Purfles *Purple Beck *Rainbow *Rainbow Blaxx *RAMISU *RaNia *RBW Girls *Red Velvet *Rendezvous Project *Rocket Punch *Rose Finger *Ruby *SIS *S # afla *Samstag *Scharlachrot *Geheimnis *(Die) Seeya *SEMINA *Seulgi x SinB x Chungha x Soyeon *SISTAR *So neugierig (Untereinheit IZ * ONE) *SONAMOO *Zuckertönung *Sonnige Tage *Sonnige Mädchen *Sonniger Hügel *Smile.G *Spica *Stellar *Sweet Unit (Untereinheit Cosmic Girls) *T-ara *TaeTiSeo (TTS) *Tahiti *Die Arche *Die Gnade *Tiny-G *Trend *Turan *Zweimal *UHSN *UNI *Unnies *VENUS *VIVA *Wanna.B *WA $$ UP *WeGirls *Weki Meki *Was ist los Venus * Weißer Tag * Wünsche Mädchen *Wonder Girls *Wonder Unit (Untereinheit Cosmic Girls) *Wunderfrau *Ja *Jahr 7 Klasse 1 *Yeellow Bee *Z-Girls Solo *Ailee *Aivab *Ajoo *AleXa *Alice Vicious *Amber *Anda Andamiro *AOORA *ARRAN *Ash Island *August D/Suga *Bae Jinyoung *Bae Suzy *Beak A Yeon *Baek Yerin *Bang Minah *Bang Yongguk *Ben *Beenzino *Bewhy *BIBI *Big Marvel *BIGONE *BiPa *BLOO *Blue Berry *Blue.D *B l u r *BoA *Bumkey *Bumzu *Cha Woo Joo *Chae Yeon *Chancellor *Changjo *Changmo *Cheetah *CherryBerry *Choi Han-bit *CL *Corbyn *Cosmic Girl *Crazyno *Crucial Star *Crush *Daehyun *Dawn *DEAN *Dok2 *DPR LIVE *E-Kyun *E.viewz *EB *EDEN *Ella Gross *Elo *Eric Nam *Esna *Espresso *Euna Kim *Eunki *Eyedi *Feeldog *Flowsik *G-Dragon *Ga-in *G.NA *Gaho *Giant Pink *Giriboy *Grace *Gray *gre gory *Gu (Goo) Hara *Gummy *Ha Hyunsang *HA Sungwon *HA:TFELT *Haon *Harisu *Hash Swan *Heize *Henry *Heo Young Saeng *Hitchhiker *HOLLAND *Hong Jin Young *Hoody *Hoya *Huta *Hwang Chi Yeul *Hwang Insun *Hwayobi *Hyene *Hyolyn *HyunA *I *Ilhoon *Im Chang-jung *IONE *Iris *IU *J.Heart *J.Y Park *J-Fla *J-Min *Jae Kyung *Jang Daehyeon *Jang Hyunseung *Jang Yun Jeong *Jay Lin *Jay Park *JENYER *Jeon Jeongguk *Jeon Soyeon *Jeong Eun Ji *Jeong Sewoon *Jessi *Ji Jinseok *Jimin Park *Jinsil *Jiselle *JL *JMVOK (Jang Moon Bok) *Jo Jung Min *Jo Kwon *Johny Kwony *JOO *Ju Wontak *JuB *Jun *Jung Ah *Jung Hoseok *Jung Seung Hwan *Jun Hyoesong *Junhyuk *Juniel *K.will *Kahi *Kan Mi Young *Kang Daniel *KANGNAM *Kang Sira *Kang Xiwon *Kanto *Kassy *Kasper *Katie *Keem Hyo-eun *Kenmark *Key *Kim Bo Kyoung *Kim Chungha *Kim Donghan *Kim Eun Bi *Kim Jaejoong *Kim Ji Eun *Kim Ju Na *Kimi *Kim Namjoon *Kim Na-Young *Kim Sejeong *Kim Seokjin *Kim So Hee *Kim Taehyung *Kim Min Jae *Kisu *Kisum *KittiB *Kriesha Chu *Kris Leone *Ku Hye-Sun *Kwon Jin Ah *Lady Jane *Lana *Lee Ba Da *Lee Hi *Lee High *Lee Hyori *Lee Jeongmin *Lee Jin Ah *Lena Park *Lexy *Lim Jimin *Lim Kim *LOANN *Loco *Longguo *Loopy *Lucy *LUNA *Luri *Mad Clown *Maddox *Minjung *Mino *Minseo *Mintty *Minzy *MiSo *MiWoo *MOON *Munch *Na Haeun *Nada *Nafla *NANO *Nasty Kuma *NC.A *Nichkhun *Notorious Big Puggii *NS Yoon-G *Nucksal *ONE *Onew *Orly *Paloalto *Park Bom *Park Boram *Park Doha *Park Gyuri *Park Hyo-shin *Park Jihoon *Park Jimin *Penomeco *ph-1 *Prin. Jerry *PSY *Punch *Punchello *Rain *Rana *Ravi *Reddy *Rick Bridges *Robin Hoon *Roh Jihoon *Roh Taehyun *Rothy *RUANN *SAAY *Sam Kim *Samuel *Samuel Seo *San.E *Sandara Park *Seohyun *Seo In Young *Seul Gi *Shannon *Sibong *Sik-K *Simon Dominic *Sohee *Sohlhee *SOLE *Somi *Son Dam Bi *Song Ji Eun *Sonnet Son *Sori *Soya *Soyou *Subin *Summer Soul Sungdam *Sunmi *Suran *Swings *Tablo *Taecyeon *Taemin *Taeyang *TAEYEON *Tia *Tiger JK *Thunder *Ugly Duck *Uk *Verbal Jint *Vinxen *VIINI *Woodle Gochild *Woodz *Woohanryang *Woosung *Xydo *Yezi *YONGZOO *Yoo Seung Woo *Yoo Youngjae *Yoon Mirae *YOONA *Younha *Youngjae *YUBIN *Yunhway *Yukika *YunB *Yuri *YuSeol *Zelo *Zeno *Zico *Zion.T Co-Ed Bands *8Eight *CUBE TREE *D.A.N *First Bite *K.A.R.D *K-TIGERS ZERO *LALARY *SM Rookies *Temporary Idols *URBAN ZAKAPA *Y-TEEN Duets * 15& * Akdong Musician * Bbeum * BLANC S (Sub-Unit BLANC7) * Bolbbalgan4 * CocoSori * D:amant * Davichi * DEUX * EXO-SC (Sub-Unit EXO) * GIRLKIND XJR (Sub-Unit GIRLKIND) * Good Night (Sub-Unit Good Day) * HI SUHYUN * JBJ95 (Kenta & Sanggyun from JBJ) * JewelryS (Sub-Unit Jewelry) * Jinusean * JJ Project * Jus2 (Sub-Unit GOT7) * JXR * KHAN * Kookheon & Yuvin * Lip Service * Longguo & Shihyun * MOBB * Monogram * MOXIE * MXM * NICK & SAMMY * Norazo * OBROJECT * OFFONOFF * OGUOGU * Rockit Girl * SISTAR19 * SoljiHani * Strawberry Milk * Toheart * Trouble Maker * VIXX LR (Sub-Unit VIXX) * WAVEYA * WeAreYoung * Wooseok X Kuanlin * Yuehua Project (Hyeongseop X Euiwoong) Links - Listen zu K-Pop-Gruppen *Liste von K-Pop-Gruppen/ Wikipedia *List of South Korean idol groups 3202458-8679533076-kpop..jpg kpop-logos.jpg 3203300-0588035557-kpop_.jpg happy_valentine_s_day_featuring_kpop_____by_kimchichan13-d5utg0e.png 00112 kpop.jpg 3203304-0499664596-tumbl.gif kpop-kpop-30312726-1280-800.jpg usuitakumi77-kpop-4ever-33240450-774-1032.jpg 5.png sub-kpop.jpg Girl-Groups.jpg|Girlbands Collage.jpg|Boybands kpop boys (2).png|Boybands boyband korea all in one.jpg|Kpop-Bands hyuna2.jpg|Hyuna tumblr_static_i_love_kpop_by_xdajoker-d3fg3a0.jpg K-POP-Bracket-Full-Size-FINAL-GG.jpg 20130406_kpopstatisticsgermany_top25girlgroups_2.png Kategorie:Kpop Bands und Sänger